Bleed Me Dry
by EmpressSaix
Summary: A collection of Ishida family one-shots. From manga related to completely random. Enjoy!
1. Shock

Shock

***This is the start of a series of random one-shots. This was started by Ch. 429 which by the way you better read before you start this. Excuse me for a moment...**

***Leaves room***

"**FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TITE KUBO DON'T LET HIM DIE! THE FANGIRLS AND I ARE BEGGING YOU!"**

***Comes back***

**Sorry about that but I needed to...yeah...just read the damn thing while I get myself together.**

**Naoko: Yeah...As you know EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach that belongs to the dude who thought it would be okay to try and kill off my brother, but she does own me.**

* * *

For a good ten seconds Naoko Ishida swore her heart had stopped. It happened when she felt the sharp and ominous drop of her brother's reiatsu. She was sitting at her desk finishing her homework, a couple of pages of math problems, when that drop hit like a ton of bricks.

Naoko bolted from her desk, flew down the stairs, grabbed her black jacket and sprinted out the door. Her heart thundering so hard and loud she found breathing difficult. It was like her heart was trying to choke her. Her feet pound the cement of the street as she tries to move faster.

She tries to feel out for her brother's reiatsu, it was weak and flickering, Naoko had to will her heart not to explode from all the pounding it was doing.

_Breathe Naoko; asphyxiating yourself is not going to help matters._ She chides herself. _Think logically. Brother maybe hurt or maybe he had to hide his reiatsu._ Naoko knew the latter was a lie. There's a difference between hiding your reiatsu and having it drop dangerously low because you're hurt. But she needed to calm down, even if it meant she had to lie to herself.

But Naoko threw out all logic out the window when she stepped into a puddle of thick dark liquid.

_Fuck logic!_ She mentally cursed.

The acidic coppery smell ripped the inside of her nostrils and sent her stomach falling and mind reeling. Naoko had a heightened sense of smell compared to others, probably from being able to shift into a dog like Yoruichi turning into a cat.

Everyone's blood had a different scent and the scent of Uryu's blood had been etched into Naoko's mind since she first smelled it. She knew this blood pool of liquid ruby was _his_. Eyes wide, body shivering, and heart thundering Naoko took off again in the direction Uryu's flickering reiatsu.

When she realized where the trail was taking her she could only think...

_Dad's going to kill him when he finds out._

* * *

Walking briskly Naoko continued to follow the trial of her brother's reiatsu which at first was steadily weakening but now was stable. The air in the hospital felt tense, uptight, and restless.

_Probably because the head honcho is upset and as always my brother is the cause._

Without pausing Naoko slowly opened the door that the trail led her to. She walked in and quietly closed the door behind her. The room was still and almost silent save for the monotonous dulled beeping of the monitors Uryu was hooked up to.

He looked pale, _paler than usual_ Naoko adds, and peaceful. His chest rose and fell at a steady pace. Thick layers of stark white bandages coiled around his right side and his arm. _You could've lost your arm again brother._

The image of Uryu's stump of a left arm back in Hueco Mundo came to mind and quite vivid at that. Naoko walked in a dazed manner to the end of his bed. She leaned over and gripped the railing hoping to calm her rapid heart and twisting, churning stomach. Her knees finally gave out from under her. The shivering girl's arms locked around mid-section.

_If I ever find who or what did this there will be Hell to pay._ Naoko's fear and unease was now slowly being replaced with anger and she was ready to lash out at anything. Too bad for Ryuken who just had to enter his son's room.

If Naoko was surprised or startled she didn't show it. She slowly looked up at him; her now longer bangs covered most of her face. _Lovely, brother is severely incapacitated and I'm on floor on the verge of a breakdown._ Naoko could very well see the disgust in his eyes as he looked over her incapacitated brother.

"Pathetic." He hisses. That one word saturated in venom. Naoko tightens her grip on her arms. "The pathetic fool deserves what he gets, for rushing carelessly into a fight he had no chance of winning. Such a weak pitiful boy."

That last part snapped whatever bit of self control Naoko had left.

She jumped to her feet, snatched her father's shoulders and pinned him to the wall all in the blink of an eye. Her eyes blazing, her teeth clench and lips parted in a snarl and her nails digging into his shoulders. Naoko never held any level of anger, compared to her brother, toward her father but now was different.

Ryuken could've easily shoved her to the ground. But he was a bit stunned at his daughter's sudden action. But what really got him was the look on her face. It was almost the same as the look her mother had whenever she got angry.

"Don't. You. Ever! Call him weak! Especially when you don't know what the Hell he went through." She snarled.

It only infuriated her more with that apathetic and impassive look on his face. Her grip tightened as her hands and arms started shaking. Tears misting her vision, the anger ebbing away and emotional weariness taking its place. Naoko's face relaxed, her eyes fell but she still kept a grip on her father's shoulders.

She let her head rest on his chest, her arms loosely holding on. Naoko let the thick tears fall, only when she had her face hidden. She started shaking but kept her cries quiet.

To Naoko's surprise, and probably her father's too, Ryuken didn't push her away. He wrapped one arm loosely around her.

"My brother is such an idiot isn't he?" Naoko whispered, smiling through her tears.

Ryuken simple pulled her closer.

* * *

**Before you say anything I know Ryuken may have been a bit OOC, I want to portray him as a more humane person.**

**Uryu: Hah! Good luck with that!**

**But if you think about it fathers treat their daughters differently than their sons. This is going to be a collection of one-shots, mainly pertaining to the Ishida family either relating to the manga or just plain abstract. But I hope you like and review nonetheless.**


	2. Shaking

Shaking

***Another installment. This small chain of one-shots is mainly inspired by the recent **_**Bleach**_** chapters. I was surprised at the lack of one-shots and stories about the recent chapters. And here I thought there were die hard Ishida fan girls out there. And I also thought some people would have a field day on the whole interaction between Ryuken and Uryu. Oh well...Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the lovely OC Naoko.***

* * *

His hands were stilling shaking. Although not noticeable at first he could feel the tremors running through his fingers. He could still feel the heavy weight of the glinting metal in his hand. The smell of blood, disinfectant and anesthesia hanging in the air and burning his nose with every breath. It was a smell Ryuken was well acquainted with.

The tiny annoying tremors climbed up his arms and spread through the rest of him.

_Stop! Stop shaking! There's nothing to be afraid or nervous about!_ He harshly chided himself. His mind refused to let him bury this away like he's done with everything else. He could see with unfortunate clarity a bleeding hurt and perhaps dying Uryu.

Now he had the choice to let someone else take care of his son. But Ryuken would be damned if let that happened.

_It's one thing to operate on someone you don't know. But something entirely different when it's your own child._

Ryuken recalled a question his wife, Sakura, had asked him. When she was alive Sakura had worked as a pediatric doctor, someone who worked with children and she was good in her field. She had a natural talent with dealing with children especially ones that were scared out of their minds being surrounded with needles, pain, sickness and doctors.

And when dealing with children you had to deal with their equally scared parents. Ones that bombarded her with questions and demanded satisfying answers. But she could handle all that with ease.

But she asked him, what do you think would be more painful, having to operate on your own child or have someone do it for you? Sakura answered the former would be more painful. Ryuken didn't know the answer at the time and said he hoped he would never find out.

_I'd have to disagree with you now Sakura._

Now he was not that cold hearted of man, though some could spend hours arguing against that. He could have easily let Uryu die either from blood loss or a surgical mistake but he didn't. And he could have easily passed this case onto someone else and not make this his problem but he didn't.

He could almost hear his wife screaming at him, _You don't just operate on your own child and walk away like it's nothing!_

_You'd be surprised how easy it is to walk away_. The small shakes kept racking his body, but he ignored them or at least tried to.

When he opened the door to his son's room he couldn't say he was surprised to see his daughter there. She followed and hung onto Uryu like love starved puppy. Naoko was kneeling on the floor shaking. As he neared Uryu, still asleep, Naoko kept one keen eye on him. With his eyes on Uryu he couldn't help but feel a small rush of anger_. Idiot, if you would just listen for once and stay out of the affairs of Soul Reapers then you wouldn't be here now._

Ryuken just knew the Soul Reapers were somehow tied into this. Though the reiastu on Uyru's wounds felt human, no normal human could do that sort of damage.

"Pathetic." He hisses. He could see Naoko tightening her grip on her arms. "The pathetic fool deserves what he gets, for rushing carelessly into a fight he had no chance of winning. Such a weak pitiful boy."

In a split second Naoko was up and had Ryuken pinned to the wall with her nails digging into his shoulders. Her eyes filled with fury and for a moment Ryuken was sure she was going to let him have it. But she didn't instead she sunk back. Fury giving way to exhaustion. She slumped forward, her head on his chest and hands loosely gripping his shoulders.

Naoko started shaking too. Her crystal tears free falling from her eyes.

"My brother is such an idiot isn't he?" She whispered.

_I think we found something to agree on and it seems I'm not the only one shaking. _

His sweet defying daughter was just as shaken up as him, she just choose to actually show it. He slowly wrapped his arm around his daughter trying to keep her together.

* * *

***To be far I typed this up in an hour so cut me some slack. Seriously I'm trying to portray him as a humane person.**

**Uryu: I reiterate good luck.**

**Me: Shut it.**

**Anyway just review **folks** thanks.***


	3. Easy to Read

Easy to Read

***Basically...Naoko takes her revenge! That bastard will pay for hurting Uryu. Or will it be Naoko who suffers?**

**Since we don't know much about this mysterious bastard I'm going to make him into who I think he would be. So I got no idea if I'll be right or wrong. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's***

* * *

Naoko walked farther and farther from the hospital. After she had calmed down her father recommended she talk a walk to clear her head and cool down. She was glad because now she had a chance to investigate and find the bastard who dares to harm her brother.

She followed the same path she had followed before. The fear and unease she had before was now replaced with determination and anger. She clenched and unclenched her hands. Naoko froze when she came back to the alley where she stepped in a pool of her brother's blood earlier. There was someone else there. _Someone new._

He was tall, thin with shaggy light curly dark brown hair. He wore a white shirt, black pants with matching suspenders and black shoes. He had his nose in a small green book in one hand the other stuck in his pocket. Naoko slowly walked up to him.

_The perpetrator returns to the scene of the crime eh?_

"Who are you sir?" Naoko asked with solid voice. _A better question would be what are you? _His reiatsu felt human but there was something else, something Naoko couldn't define.

"I am no one to you Naoko Ishida." The man replied in a silky voice.

Naoko stared at him with shock. _How did he know my name?_

"I am to assume you are here to find the person who severely wounded your brother Uryu correct?" He asked in that same smooth tone. "Well you needn't look any further."

Naoko whipped out her trademark double bladed retractable staff. The pale blue blade glinted in the light of the street lamp. The man quickly vanished but reappeared beside Naoko, she ducked and moved away. This time she charged at him and swung around her staff but missing him at the last second.

"I have realized that people, especially women, are very easy to read like a book. And you my dear are an open tome just begging to be read and deciphered. "His voice had a hint of taunting.

Naoko growled she swung her staff again this time actually succeeding in cutting him on his arm.

"And you're an arrogant bastard who's over confident." She snapped. It was less than one second after she said that did he vanish again and appear behind her.

Naoko didn't see any blades but she sure felt the burning tear only a pair of blades could make as they ripped down her back. She fell to one knee, blood streaming down and soaking her once white shirt. The man appeared in front of her, still reading his book.

"Like I said you are easy to read. Your full name is Naoko Asuna Ishida. You are sixteen years old and a high school student. You are the daughter to Rykuen Ishida and the late Sakura Ishida and you have one older brother named Uryu Ishida. You are of the Quincy variety but you hold a unique ability. You are able to shift your form into that of a large white canine. "He repeated basic information about her.

_How does he know all that? Is he able to garner information using that book or has someone been spying on me?_ Naoko narrowed her eyes and forced herself to stand back up. She readied her staff and was about to charge before he spoke.

"I wonder if that's why Szayel Apporro Granz took an interest in you."

Naoko stopped dead in her tracks. Horrible images of her time in his lab flashed in her mind. The images of scalpels, sharp implements, chemicals, blood and that smug bastard flew past her minds eye.

The man took that opportunity to swing his leg under her. As she fell Naoko used her staff to push herself from his incoming foot. Naoko sped towards him using Hirenkyaku; she spun on one foot and swung her blade this time she cut him deep across his chest. But he looked unfazed, no change in expression at all.

"Such a trivial attack. And here I thought you'd pose something of a challenge since you were trained by Yoruichi Shinoh and Kisuke Urahara at a young age." He murmured out loud.

_Again how does he know all this? How much does he really know? Or is he gaining it little by little as he fights me?_

"I'll ask you again who you are." Naoko hollered.

The man ignored her. Instead he asked, "If you really are a Quincy than why do fight at close combat? Why don't you use your bow? Or can you even do that?"

That really struck a nerve. Naoko had been trained by Yoruichi, a person who excelled at close combat, hand to hand and sneak attacks. Those skills and habits had been ingrained in her.

The shameful truth was Naoko didn't learn even the most basic and fundamental Quincy techniques until she was fourteen. Most Quinces learned that stuff at age six or seven and it was easy for them. Naoko had a lot of difficulty trying to get her bow stable, aiming and firing a strong enough arrow. But she eventually got it. After the skin on her hands had been worked until they were raw and bleeding.

The struggle she had with the basics frustrated Naoko. She would often question if she was or would ever be a real Quincy. Of course she would keep it to herself, insecurity reasons.

"Shut up. I don't need to use my bow to defeat a simpleton like you!" She snarled.

Again she charges for him, he moves to the side and kicks her to the ground. Before she could get up he came again and smashed his foot down on her leg, right where her tibia is. Naoko heard a sickening crack as his foot came down. Then she felt a pain shoot up her leg.

He stood over her his eyes moved up from his book to look at the shivering creature. Naoko could only glare at him and take in breaths of air through clenched teeth.

"How weak and useless you are. Perhaps that is the reason why your father chose to give you away to his parents to raise. So he would not have to deal with a disappointment like you. I bet your father never wanted you in the first place." He quietly growled.

Naoko's rage got the better of her. She used her staff as a crutch to stand up. She had full intention to keep fighting. The man closed his book and stowed it in his pocket. Before Naoko could move he rushed behind her and his knee made harsh contact with Naoko's back sending her flying upwards.

He kept coming in and out of view around Naoko. She could only catch the afterimages he left behind. The young Quincy could feel dozens of cuts tearing open, bruises blossoming and bones cracking as he sent one attack after another on her weakening body.

Before she came in contact with the ground the man grabbed her by the neck. Through bruised and swelling eyes Naoko forced them open to look at him.

"Before I dispose of you I'll take one more look around your psyche to see if I missed anything."

He placed his hand over her heart, "A person's memories and secrets are stored not in the brain but the heart."

Naoko couldn't hear or feel anything after that except for loud crackles in her ears and exploding crawling pain on her body but she could feel a deep blood curdling scream tearing out from her throat.

Naoko didn't know if it was unconsciousness or death that stopped the pain and blacked out her mind, she was just glad it was over.

* * *

***Done and I got this all typed up in one day. Well what else are you going to do when there's a blizzard outside? That's what you get for living in Minnesota. Ah well I love it here anyway. **

**The reason behind this chapter is if you know Naoko then you know she's going to go after the bastard who hurt Uryu. But it looked like it backfired on her. Wait until you see the next chapter.**

**And another thing Asuna is Naoko's middle name and I know that people in Japan don't usually have middle names just another unique thing that makes Naoko so original. :D Reviews while you're at it too please.***


	4. Paternal Protection

Paternal Protection

***If you can guess from the title you're probably going to know what this chapter will be about.**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just Naoko and Mihana.***

* * *

It couldn't have been ten minutes maybe fifteen since Naoko left his sights when Ryuken felt her reiatsu drop dangerously low. Ryuken's friend and associate Mihana Kuroki paused when she noticed the blanched and startled look on his face.

"You felt that too huh?" She asked quietly. Mihana may be human but she was just as aware of the spiritual goings on as Ryuken was.

He gave her a curt nod.

"Then what are you waiting for? For her to turn up here bleeding and dying like Uryu?" Mihana asked in a hushed harsh tone. Ryuken still didn't move.

The short midget sized black haired doctor huffed and smacked Ryuken on the arm with the file she was holding. When he looked at her she pointed to the door. Telling him without saying more_, you fool go save your daughter. She needs you and I know you're not cold enough to let her die in the street. _

Ryuken was about to protest but he felt Naoko's reiatsu almost fade completely. Mihana didn't move or say a word as Ryuken almost sprinted past her, shedding his white coat as he passed her.

She merely breathed a soft sigh of relief that her friend was not going to let his other child take a tour through the emergency room tonight.

* * *

Naoko's reiatsu was now a soft flame compared to the normal contained raging fire it was before. Ryuken kept a firm feel for it. He felt if he let it go for a second he wouldn't find it again. He took another quick turn and found them. A tall shaggy haired man clutching his daughter's neck and Naoko wasn't moving.

As if controlled by instinct Ryuken materialized his bow and shot an arrow right through his shoulder causing him to release his grip on Naoko. She fell to the hard ground with a sickening dull thud. Ryuken quickly ran to Naoko and gathered her up in his arms. To his relief she was faintly breathing, he pressed two fingers on her neck and found her steady pulse. Naoko looked much worse up close.

Her pale face had been lightly bruised, ruby red almost black cuts ran p and down her legs and arms, and her right leg was bent slightly off signaling a broken bone. When he moved his hand that had been cradling her back it felt wet, sticky and thick. Thicker than blood should be.

He pulled his hand away, shifting Naoko so she was leaning on him and wouldn't fall to the ground, to look at what was staining his hand. It was her blood at least Ryuken thought it was. The liquid smelled of copper and had a reddish tinge but looked more like red-violet then a normal blood red color. _What the Hell?_

The man Ryuken shot returned and was about to return the favor when his attack was stopped. Ryuken looked up to see Yoruichi standing between them.

"It's about time you showed up." Ryuken snarled softly.

The tan woman turned her head back. "Sorry but there was something else that was occupying my time and I just couldn't get away." Her voice was low and dangerous.

She delivered a powerful roundhouse kick sending the unknown man flying back.

"How bad is she?" Yoruichi asked, keeping her back to Ryuken.

He looked over his daughter once more. The injuries standing out so much more against her pale skin. She needed medical attention that much was obvious.

He swallowed hard, but his voice remained cold and even, "She has various cuts, lacerations and bruises. Her right leg might be broken as well."

Yoruichi sighed; she lowered her head and closed her eyes. Naoko has had worse wounds than this before. But that will not excuse the gentleman from hurting her. The Quincy lass may be able to fight her own battles but Yoruichi still saw her as her young student. Anyone who even thinks of bringing Naoko harm will face the wrath that even the likes of Hell can't match.

That last kick seemed to have given the man a clear message to run and don't come back for he didn't return. Yoruichi turned around; Ryuken stood now cradling Naoko close to him. The feline flash goddess had never seen Naoko so frail since the Bounts attacked and she had been bitten by that snake.

"Are you going to take her back to the hospital or are you going to leave her in Kisuke's care?" Yoruichi asked sternly.

"Like I'd ever let Urahara anywhere near Naoko like this. No, I'll take her back with me." He noted the look of worry in her gold eyes and added gently. "She'll be fine. You and I both know she's been through and survived worse."

Yoruichi nodded, "I know. Take care of her."

"Do you really think I'm going to let her worsen?" Ryuken snapped.

Both went their separate ways, Ryuken returned to the hospital where Mihana had a room ready for Naoko and Yoruichi returned to the shop and the saucer of milk waiting for her.

* * *

***This took me like no time at all. :D I think two more one-shots following this line and then we'll start to hit the random and off topic stuff. If there are any suggestions (not like I need them at the moment but for later) or requests you'd like me to do let me know.**

**Mihana is a new OC who will be making appearances in these one-shots and she's really...you know what I'm going to keep that part a secret and let you guys figure it out.**

**Please review...seriously these one-shots are getting more hits than expected and I have just two reviews. T-T Help a girl out!***


	5. Quality Time

Quality Time

***Aww isn't that cute a little father/daughter bonding. How sweet. **

***Growling***

**Me: And now Naoko looks like she's going to kill me. *gulp***

**This does go with my first pervious pieces. Please review.***

* * *

Ryuken knows for a fact that Sakura planned all of this. She begged no wheedled (Sakura has never and will never beg) Ryuken into taking a few days off. Which like a fool he agreed to. But Sakura just happened to remember that she and Masaki had set up a play date at the Kuraosaki's for the boys. So that left Ryuken alone with their ten month old daughter Naoko.

"It won't kill you to spend a few moments with her. You two should spend some quality time together it'll be good for you both." Sakura said sweetly as she and Uryu left. She exited before Ryuken could get a word in edgewise.

Ryuken huffed a defeated sigh. He placed Naoko on a spread out blanket surrounded with a few toys though she usually just needed one. Ever since she was born Naoko has had a small white stuffed dog within her grasp or sights. If she couldn't see it or know it was nearby she would throw a world class hissy fit. Sakura made sure to wash it only when Naoko was taking a nap. She always carried it tightly in her arm and chews on the floppy fabric ears or stuffed nose.

He set her in the living room which was right across from his office and by keeping to door open he had a perfect view of Naoko. At least now he could do his work and keep an eye on her. _She's only ten months old she won't know if I spend time with her now or not._ He reasoned.

But his eyes kept drifting back to her. She just sat there nibbling on the stuffed dog that meant the world to her. She was so young, so small, and so frail. _She has no idea what life has in store for her._ Ryuken shakes his head and tries to focus he had resolved to finish these files today.

When he finishes another file Ryuken takes a quick look to see how Naoko is doing. His heart goes cold and plummets when he sees she isn't there. He should've learned his lesson when Uryu was younger. You never take your eyes off a small child even for a second.

Suddenly he hears a sharp pained cry. He quickly found Naoko sitting by one of the chairs, tears balancing on the edges of her eyes. He could already see a large bruise forming on her right knee. _So she just hit her knee on the chair leg. _Ryuken breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't something worse.

He gently picked up the softly crying child who kept a tight grip on her stuffed dog. _It's odd_, he mused. _Most children her age when they get hurt even a little they're normally bawling but she looks like she's trying to keep herself from crying. _Naoko buried her face in his shoulder and squeezed her stuffed friend. _She really is trying to keep herself from crying. But why?_

Ryuken soaked a small washcloth in cold water and wrung it out over the sink. He took a seat at the kitchen table and balanced Naoko on his knee. Gently he dabbed the cool cloth hoping to bring down any swelling and lessen the size of the bruise. The child remained still but she periodically sniffled or rubbed her eyes.

"Your mother's going to be quite upset when she sees how badly you got hurt." Ryuken was chiding more himself than her. He knew Sakura would not be pleased, not at all especially if she found out Ryuken was doing work and not keeping an eye on their child.

Naoko looked up at her father with her shimmering blue eyes. She looked so sweet and innocent but strong as well. _She appears frail but is actually very strong inside._

Seeing as how there was nothing else he could do for her wound except let time heal it he picked up Naoko and walked back to his office. He settled her in the crook of his arm and went back to filling out the various forms. Naoko lay back in his arm quietly nibbling on her dog's ear. Soon she was lulled into a peaceful sleep.

_I can already tell you are not going to be like normal little girls or children for that matter._ He thought to himself as he looked down at her.

He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

As he sat down and leaned his head back, closing his eyes Ryuken wasn't surprised that it was that particular memory that came first. He opened his eyes a crack to see his daughter, wounds cleaned and properly dressed, lying on the hospital bed still sleeping. Her hair had been plaited into a braid by Mihana, to prevent it from getting in the way as they were earlier dressing her injuries.

Naoko gave a shuddered breath and shifted under the blankets, which was a little difficult since her right leg was in a cast. The x-rays had shown her tibia bone broken in one place; the disturbing part was it was too clean of a cut. Like someone took a saw to her bone, but if that were the case it still looked uncannily clean.

Ryuken had also drawn blood from her earlier. It was a dark rich red but a small swirl of purple was coiling around inside the tube. He slipped his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Something is obviously wrong with her blood and it's far from normal._ Ryuken thought for a moment about going to Urahara about this. But then he shuddered and chided himself on evening considering that as an option.

He rubbed his eyes. Exhaustion and sleep were weighing heavily on him. His mind was becoming sluggish with sleep deprivation. Both of his children had been attacked and seriously hurt by the same person. That person appeared human but there was something much more to him. Ryuken placed his glasses on the table next to the arm chair and made himself comfortable. _Just a few minutes of rest that's all I need._ He was sound asleep in two seconds flat.

* * *

***Yeah not much to say except I hope you liked it and it was up to my usual standards. Please review.***


	6. Slithering Nightmare

Slithering Nightmares

***First, I'm seriously disappointed in the lack of reviews, this fic is getting more hits than anything I've posted (I broke a hundred). Second, this fic has a touch of **_**Brother and Sister**_** and **_**Sister's Strength**_**. Third, this is major horror, angst and drama.**

**Please guys review...you know what's like to get a huge amount of hits and a pitiful amount of reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

Naoko was praying to whatever God was up there that she was having a nightmare and not actually feeling a snake slithering over her skin.

_No...No...please no_. She mentally begged.

She felt a heavy scaly weight coil itself around her. A hissing sound slinked into her ears. A forked tongue airily licked her left shoulder which was beginning to throb and burn.

_This is a dream. It isn't real. This isn't happening._ She chanted.

"Do you still think it's a dream? Poor girl." The snake hissed.

Naoko's petrified eyes glanced to see the head of the sharp toothed snake called Frido, the one that belonged to one of the Bounts. Its needle like teeth glinted as it smiled malevolently.

"No..." Naoko whispered.

"Of course she thinks this is a dream. How else can she remain sane in her own mind?" Said the haughty arrogant voice of Jin Kariya.

He gently tipped her up so her sapphire blue eyes locked on to his ruby red irises. His arrogant smirk glued onto his face. It sent bone rattling chills down Naoko's spine.

"Your still look like that same _delicious_ looking girl you were the last time I saw you. Even more so now. It's a shame I never got to taste your mother. But I'll settle for a good looking imitation." He hisses.

"Whoa, hold on there. You do know there are others who would like to play with her right?" Chimed the sickly sweet and over dramatic voice of the one tormentor that has recently been twisting inside Naoko.

All of the thin white scars on her arms, legs and mid section began to burn and sting. Her skin was screaming for her to run away, it was like it was trying to crawl off her completely. His smile sends shivers of revulsion and fear through her.

_Damn it this is just a dream! Wake up!_ She mentally screams.

Her eyes catch the twinkle of a sharp polished silver scalpel. The Quincy's eyes widen and her breath stops short.

"You remember this don't you?" He asks lazily. He holds up the glinting metal.

He presses the tip to the throbbing vain in her neck. He leans in, their noses touching. She can feel his pink locks tickle her neck and face. The Espada's molten gold eyes bore into hers and for the life of her, Naoko can't look away.

That revolting smile creeps up again as he leans over and whispers in her ear.

"This is no dream my dear. This is your new reality."

The snake, more like anaconda, tightens itself around her, squeezing the life from her.

_Brother...Someone please help me!_ She wanted to scream.

Szayel and Kariya both smirked at her petrified state.

'Would you like to see your dear brother?" Szayel asked with a sweep of his arm.

The scent of blood hit her nose before the sight of the mangled body did. Her dear older brother Uryu lay to the side, his back to her on a pool of deep ruby blood. To add to that is her father's body not too far off from her brother. Sticky maroon blood stained his chest.

The body count grew, she saw her mother's lifeless body next, her navy hair spread out from under her head mixed in with her blood. Glassy eyes stared into oblivion, pink lips opened to let in and out her last breath.

"Care to join them? Oh, don't worry you will, but first we're going to play with you for a bit." Szayel cooed as he took her chin in his hand. In the other he lined up the scalpel right between her eyes.

* * *

Ryuken was known as a fairly deep sleeper especially after the stressful events that had recently transpired. So it was a bit of a surprise that what woke him was the soft sound of his daughter's panting breath. He glanced at the clock and saw he had been asleep for a good two hours.

He moved his gaze to his daughter. She was shockingly pale, she twitched, gasped and dew drops of sweat beaded her face. The tired father pinched the bridge of his nose; _she's just having a nightmare._

Ryuken was quickly pulled out of his tired mind state when he heard her twisting in the bed sheets. Her moaning was growing louder, tears started to drip from her clenched eyes. He quietly moved himself onto the edge of her bed and placed his hand on her forehead. Her skin felt warm almost burning against his hand.

_A fever induced nightmare, that's all_. He assured himself.

"No...Please...Stop!" She weakly cried out.

Naoko took him by complete surprise when she shot up and almost out of the bed. Ryuken quickly wrapped a strong arm around her to keep her in place. She buried her head in his shoulder and tightly gripped his other arm; her nails were sinking into his skin again. He was beginning to wonder if this girl had claws instead of nails.

Her breath came in and out in shaky gasps. Ryuken looked to see she still had her eyes closed and looked so frail. It was a little disturbing to see the tough as nails, not-afraid-to-die, and every challenging Naoko so weak and delicate. She looked like the epitome of a little girl.

Naoko's slim form began shivering and shaking. Ryuken gently patted her bony shoulder, Naoko's chills eased up.

"It's alright. Your safe, no one's going to hurt you." He said softly.

Ryuken had never felt so out of his element yet so comfortable. Interacting, let alone comforting, either of his children was a total foreign concept to him. But right now it felt good, like for once he was doing something a normal father would do.

Naoko's breathing evened out and her shivering stopped, she looked like she was truly asleep. Ryuken slowly pried off her possibly clawed hands off his arm and eased her back down onto her pillow. He pulled up the white sheets up to her chin; she now looked like a small harmless blissfully unaware child sleeping not a deadly teen who can see tormented souls and monsters.

For a brief moment Ryuken could've sworn that if anyone had walked in they would see a father caring for his daughter, which at this moment would be true.

* * *

***Done, I had a lot of trouble when it came to writing the first part. You'd think horror would be easy but like comedy it's trickier than it looks. **

**Well tell me how I did, that means review people.***


	7. Stalemate

Stalemate

*******What can I say? A random cute bit of fluff. This'll be the start of the random non-relating one-shots. Let the randomness begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC.***

* * *

Naoko peered over the tops of the small finely crafted black and white marble pieces. She refused to let it end like this...not again.

"Naoko..." Her father sitting across from her began before being cut off.

"Don't say it! Just give me a minute." She barked.

He sighs and leans back waiting. She knew it as well as he did, she was just too stubborn to admit it. The youngest Quincy narrowed her deep sapphire blue eyes in concentration. One hand resting against her lips, just like her mother. Sakura, when thinking long and hard on something, would narrow her eyes and rest her hand on her lips.

Her eyes darted from one attention standing piece to the next. Looking for some way in or out. She would keep looking for a possible plan of action that would allow her to win. No such move existed for either of them to win and both refused to back down and forfeit or purposely throw the match.

"Naoko, just admit it." Ryuken sighed.

"No, I refuse to let it end this way, not again." She snapped.

She began searching harder, her eye started twitching. If Ryuken didn't know any better he would've started snickering at her adorable stubborn behavior. But he kept quiet and let her simmer in a pot of slowly boiling frustration.

Naoko leans back in the chair and rested her head in her hand. A sign of defeat.

"I believe we've ended in a stalemate Naoko." Ryuken said calmly.

"The seventh damn one in a row." Naoko growled.

Both sit in silence, staring daggers at the checkered board and its matching pieces. Tall castle shaped rooks, noble horse shaped knight, elegant kings and queens, numerous pawns, and tall slim bishops.

"Shall we try again one more time?" Naoko asked, with one eyebrow quirked up. "Maybe it's eight times the charm."

* * *

***I had this idea in my head of those two playing chess against each other. I don't know why. Please review.***


	8. Compared

Compared

***First one-shot using Naoko's POV. I got this when I started thinking about how similar I am to my dad and how I hate being compared to my older brother. I thought Naoko might feel the same way. Review! :D***

* * *

_I hate it. Please stop._

"Oh Naoko is that you. My goodness you look so much like your mother!" Squealed a middle aged woman whom I hardly knew.

How I had been forced into this fancy ball gown and to this nauseatingly stiff party my father was holding I will never know. The gown wasn't terrible it was floor length, white with blue lace trim and around the waist and on the corset. But it itched and felt constricting. The only consolation I have is that my brother is suffering as much as much as me.

This woman isn't the first to say that. I resist the urge to slap her and tell her to shut up but instead I smile sweetly and say, "Thank you that's very kind of you to say."

That's the one sentence I've practiced until perfect. We wouldn't want the director's own daughter to show unruly or disapproved behavior to his guests now would we? I've had a total of ten no eleven people say exactly or close to what that woman had just said. Can't they think of any way to say this creatively?

Again I'm stopped by some friend or partner of my father's. "Oh you must be Ryuken's daughter Naoko. It's a pleasure my dear. I recognized you instantly from your eyes. They look exactly like your mother's not to mention your facial structure looks uncannily similar."

I force my smile not to waver, "Thank you that's very kind of you to say."

_I hate it. Please stop._

Is that all they see when they look at me is my mother? Do they expect me to turn into her when I grow up? My eyes drifted to my father and brother both taking to their own group of people. What about them? What do they see when they look at me? Myself or mother?

I tuck a stray lock of navy colored hair behind my ear. My hair had been washed, brushed and painfully pulled up into a respectable bun. My fingers skimmed my blue feather fascinator that lay above my ear. I was bored and quite annoyed.

Again I hear another person, "You're such a lovely young lady. You're the spitting image of your mother, but I bet you have your father's personality."

Would you like to see how much of his personality I have? I wanted to snap but instead I smile sweetly and say, "Thank you that's very kind of you to say."

Another voice chimes in, "So I bet you're at the top of your class like your older brother right? He's such a gentleman."

My lips briefly tighten into a tight line before I break out smiling. "Well yes I am in fact near the top."

"Near? Well I'm sure with a bit of extra studying a tutoring from your brother and you'll be just as good as him." It was supposed to sound nice and I know this person means nothing by it. But it still hurt like Hell.

"You're such a lovely young lady. I'll bet you'll turn out just like your mother. She was such a kind sweet and intelligent woman." Piped up another voice.

Am I doomed to become my mother? Am I just a replacement for her? If I'm so much like my mother than who am I?

The rest of the night goes as such. I act as the gentle, obedient and quiet daughter that everyone is supposed to think I am. I have to hide my sarcastic bites, my threatening growls, and anguished howls. I must smile and speak politely and only when spoken to. It's a necessity that I be clean, prim and proper.

* * *

_I hate it. Please stop._

The party is finally over and the three of us return home exhausted. Before I go up to my room and tear off this irritating piece of fabric I pose a question to my father and brother.

"Hey guys?" I ask gently.

"Yes Sak—Naoko? What is it?" My father asked tiredly.

You just confirmed my question if I really am so much like my mother. You were about to call me Sakura.

I shake my head and close my mouth. "Never mind. It's nothing." I murmur before pushing past both of them. I hike up my gown and lightly tread up stairs.

I close my door and sink to the floor and cry for my lost identity. I am no one but a replica of my mother.

* * *

***A little different. I hope it wasn't too bad. So please review.***


	9. Keeping your guard up

Keeping your guard up

***This is a quick glimpse into the lives of the Ishida women. May have allusions to my other fics and contains quite an amount of speculation and non-canon stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's***

* * *

Being the heiress to the Fukumoto fortune and next in line for the head of the most powerful and prestigious Quincy clan in Japan not to mention being in line for the royal throne made one the top at the "must assassin list".

How many times has she had to turn her head at the soft deadly sound of a kuni soaring straight for her head?

How many times has she had to have her meals tested for poison?

How long has as she had to be on twenty-four hour surveillance in her own home?

After all her siblings had passed and the heard had been thinned it only made things more difficult when it came to hiding. As if she would ever hide, especially behind her two bodyguards, who were much more like friends who just happened to protect her.

There were times she would impress them by catching a soaring kunai or shrunken between her fingers and send it right back to the would be killer.

But it wasn't just outside murders she had to be wary of. Other nobles, jealous relatives and greedy elders had their eyes on her future grave. Countless nights were spent sleeping with one eye open or not sleeping at all. If she didn't have those two young men (one of whom would become her future husband) she would've been driven insane from having to constantly stay on guard.

Even after she left that life, changed towns and changed her name from Tsukiume to Setsuna that cautionary side never went away. When the wind whistles through the nearby trees she stills turns her head and expects to see a kunai dead set on lodging itself in her head coming towards her.

* * *

Having the ever cliché evil twin sister is not easy, Sakura can tell from straight up experience. It really didn't help matters that Sada was Sakura's _identical_ twin sister. The only thing that separated them, besides their personalities was how they wore their matching ink black hair. Sakura's was worn down with a pink blossom hair clip, while Sada's was in some form of pigtails.

Sakura was in constant danger in her own home. Her mother and sister joined up to frequently torment and hurt Sakura, her father merely turned a blind eye. The, at the time, young Quincy had to wake up periodically to make sure her sister was still asleep.

The last time Sakura didn't keep up that routine she found herself covered in crawling spiders and their bites. She couldn't sleep for a good week after that and developed a crippling fear of spiders.

There were only two places of solace she found, the Ishida home and the Urahara shop. The Ishida home because Ryuken brought (or rather dragged or carried) her there on a daily basis to have her wounds treated. From burns to deep lacerations to fractured bones her wounds were treated with little to no questions asked.

The Urahara shop because that was her first place of employment. Urahara was a cheap kinky suspicious Soul Reaper, but he did provide her room and board with meals included. This for a university student was quite a good deal.

Sada made sure to strike her sister where it hurt, whether in her mind or on her body. Sakura's sadistic twin and horrid mother took pleasure in her tears and pained cries. But Sakura learned early on to save her tears and her voice it did her no good or harm when it came to trying to stop their torment.

Sakura prays that her son and daughter would have a much better and healthier sibling relationship than she did.

* * *

By being able to turn into a dog Naoko's senses were much more acute and perceptive plus they were fine tuned even more by her training with Yoruichi. That meant she was able to pick up on things others missed so easily, she could detect things before others. She remembered Renji once called her psychic which she took as a compliment.

Naoko doesn't know what it means to relax. Some part of her is in high alert and tense just like with Soi Fon. One more thing they have in common besides a great respect for the same person.

But at least she doesn't have to constantly fear for her life, like her grandmother did.

Or be wary of some new ploy instigated by a twisted sibling, like her mother did.

No, Naoko needed to be wary of herself.

She needed to keep her guard up and a tight hold on her emotions and actions. Naoko had to fight to keep her blood lusting killer self from taking control. She had to shove down the pleasure feeling of smelling her opponents' blood, the feel of her weapon striking her target and the exhilarating rush of adrenaline.

She blamed the increased love of confrontation on her stay in the Eleventh Division and continued fraternizing with them. But that was a lie, but it helped her keep in control.

That side of her always became agitated when she was in the presence of her brother and father arguing. Her teeth itched to be sunken in one of them, her tongue yearned for the taste of blood, her hands desired to grip her kunai and give it a sharp toss and her heart would send out the sensation of adrenaline setting in.

The worst part, the part she feared above all else was that she would enjoy hurting them as pay back for them hurting each other.

That is why Naoko needs to have some part of her on guard. To guard others from herself.

* * *

***Done, I kinda like this one. A taste of three generations of Ishida women. Please review and let me know what you think and yes I am working on **_**The Royal Line**_**. I'll try to update soon on that.***


	10. Talk over Tea

Talk over Tea

***Just thought it'd be interesting to see how Ryuken and his mother act towards each other compared to him and his children.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's***

* * *

"So do I need to ask why you decided to stop by for a visit?" Setsuna asked as she poured herself and her son a cup of tea. She took a seat across from him at the small table and delicately sipped her tea.

Ryuken's eyes merely glanced at hers before darting away_. And he wonders why Uryu can't bear to look him in the eye. How can a parent expect their children to do something that they can't even bring themselves to do?_

"If you're worried and need some reassurance they'll be fine, you just need to ask." She said calmly.

Her son's reiatsu briefly flared up in anger before settling back down. She could clearly tell he was worried about Uryu and Naoko being Hueco Mundo, but his infamous pride refused to fall and let him say so.

"How do you know they'll be fine? They may not come back for month's maybe years or they may not come back at all." He hissed. His mother's calm demeanor was getting to him.

Setsuna took another sip, "Naoko and Uryu have enough talent, strength and intelligence to survive. They will return home."

''They pretty much walked right into their own graves by going. They chose this, they chose to die." He quietly snapped.

"Naoko didn't choose she had no choice. She was taken along with Orihime girl. Uryu didn't go just to spite you. He went to save his little sister. You can't tell me you would've been okay with him staying here if he abided by your deal and let his sister rot there." She gently seethed. She was not going to stand her son ridiculing her grandchildren for doing the right thing for each other.

Ryuken rested his head on his hand but he kept his gaze fixated anywhere than on his mother. "What if they don't come back?" He asked softly.

The tone of his voice made Setsuna briefly remember him as her little boy. The one that stubbornly refused her medical treatments to his wounds after dealing with a Hollow. The one that would ask were the bandages or ice packs were while holding the hand of a bruised hurting Sakura. The one that would look at her with wide yet cooling not yet cold eyes, looking for help without having to say anything.

"Neither of us knows what'll happen. No one knows. I know this sounds cliché and won't give you a satisfying answer but, all we can do is hope that they'll both pull through and come back." Her voice was solid and soft. "But what would you do if and when they do come back?"

Mother and son momentarily locked eyes. Setsuna could see with clarity what her son's eyes were saying. _I'd make sure they wouldn't have to risk their lives like this again. _

* * *

***I've wanted to do something like this at least once. I'm might try another piece with them interacting if you guys liked this one. Please review.* **


	11. Same Difference

Same Difference

***Just a comparison fic is all.**

**Please review nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Son of a Witch, just the OC's***

* * *

"_Children often define themselves in relation to their parents: emulating them or working hard as possible to avoid resembling them in anyway."—Son of a Witch, Gregory Maguire._

* * *

Naoko will stand on the sidelines and observe, like a spectator at a sporting event. She watches with keen eyes, closed lips and a still face devoid of emotion. The canine lass has been known to grasp things quickly but she has yet to grasp the reason behind her father and brother's consistent bickering.

Bickering is the only word that comes close to, in her opinion, their childish fighting.

She has also yet to grasp why there is such a deep rift of hatred between them. Has that always been there? It feels like it. Or was it carved out from life constantly wearing away at them, like a stone in a river?

Naoko does not hate her father or her brother. She holds a healthy amount of affection and respect for them both. That's not because their tied together by blood but rather because she has no reason to hate them or with hold her fondness.

Naoko just doesn't understand why they hate each other so much. She knows their father is not the warmest of people and can be quite cold and scathing. But when she looks at him she sees someone whose broken and still breaking.

The young girl sees no problem if she ever grew up to resemble one of their parents. Their mother is a resilient, kind woman whom many respect. Their father is intelligent and has admirable strength.

Uryu shudders whenever Naoko or anyone else says that he looks or has any similarity to their father.

So the younger sister continues to look on with her perceptive eyes. Still looking and still processing information on their dead and decayed relationship.

She still doesn't understand...but maybe that's a good thing. Maybe she can use her lack of understanding to help them.

* * *

***Turned out way different than I thought it would but whatever. I was reading Son of a Witch and I came across that quote and thought how perfect it was in describing the Ishida siblings. My fail in trying to convey that...**

**Whatever just review...***


	12. Outside Intervention

Outside Intervention

***Goes with **_**Same Difference**_**, pretty much a continuation. Please review as always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OC's.***

* * *

This argument is the straw that breaks the camels back or rather _dog's_ back. Naoko cannot stand it anymore. They've had years to resolve their differences on their own now it's her turn.

The three of them are in their father's underground training room. Her father and brother both needed to blow off steam at each other. Now Naoko was going to blow some off at them.

From up on her perch Naoko pulls back and fires an arrow right between them, causing them both to jump back in surprise.

"Naoko what the Hell?" Uryu hollers.

"Since you two enjoy fighting so much I thought I'd join the fray." She answered coolly.

Before either of them could protest Naoko jumped down and charged at them both in her canine form. Teeth and claws bare and spine chilling growl coming from her.

It took a grand total of thirty-three minuets and twenty-one seconds to turn both men into bloody, scratched up, bitten, bruised and beaten masses. Both sat propped up against a wall while Naoko stood in front of them trying to hide her smug satisfaction.

But that satisfaction soon dissolved when she saw how hurt they really were. With a weary sigh Naoko sauntered over to a hidden closet and pulled out a hefty first aid kit. She returned to find them giving her quizzical glances. Ignoring them the youngest Quincy, removed her jacket, opened the kit and snapped on a pair of rubber gloves.

She chose to start with her father only because he had a nasty stab wound on his leg, courtesy of Naoko's kunai. Naoko firmly pressed a large wad of cotton and gauze and the still bleeding wound, ignoring her father's flinch. From living at a clinic Naoko learned quite a bit of first aid and how to treat various wounds at least the physical kind.

As she moved between each man's wounds starting with their worst and working her way up she didn't say a word and neither did they. Finally she finished and packed everything away, she grabbed a leather bound notebook and pen and sat in front of them.

"Now talk." She ordered.

"About what? What are you even doing?" Uryu asked.

Naoko sighed, "Look I'm sick and tired of seeing you two fight like this. I'm going to get to the bottom of what is causing all this and fix it. So I need you two to start talking."

"What makes you think we'll talk to you? Or even stay here?" Ryuken snapped.

Naoko shrugged," Good point, well leave then. I won't stop you."

Both men tried to move, but found to their horror they couldn't. Naoko smirked as they futilely struggled to regain mobility in their limbs.

"Nice try fella's but it won't work. I had Kisuke whip up a dozen or so specially made acupuncture needles. These needles are not only extremely fine tipped but drain reiatsu if you struggle too much. Plus all those lessons on acupuncture Grandmother gave over the years have truly paid off. I slipped them in as I was treating your wounds. I had to get you two tired enough so wouldn't notice. Looks like it worked." She explained smugly.

"Naoko, you do know you can't leave us like this forever right?" Uryu growled.

"Oh I know but let's get down to business first." She poised her pen over the paper ready to take notes. "Think of this as forced counseling or better yet therapy because God knows you two need it."

"Alright you have us trapped here but that does not mean we're going to speak to you about anything." Their father said tersely.

"That's true too. I'll just ask the questions and maybe I'll get an answer out of one of you." She said simply.

"Why bother he won't listen to anyone." Both men said simultaneously.

Naoko dropped her pen in shock. She quickly recovered and began quickly scribbling down notes.

"Thank God we've hit common ground! And so quickly too that's even better!" She chirped brimming with excitement.

Uryu and Ryuken both rolled their eyes. They knew they were going to be stuck here with their psycho-therapist for a _very _long time.

* * *

***C'mon it's about time for someone to intervene and help them solve their problems. **

**Please review***


	13. Whistle for Trouble

Whistle for Trouble

***This a sample of my attempt at humor, by making Ichigo suffer! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just Naoko***

* * *

_Gotta find a place to hide! Gotta find a place to hide!_ Ichigo's panicking mind chanted as he bolted down the street. He didn't dare look behind him for he knew that a very angry dog was chasing him.

But this wasn't just any dog this was Naoko Ishida and for some reason today she was just in a horrible mood. She was in the don't-even-think-of-messing-with-me mood. A very bad mood for her to be in, she made Hiyori's bouts of rage look tame.

It seemed today, whatever Ichigo did it grated against Naoko's nerves. Now he apparently put the straw on the camel's back and broke it. When school let out Naoko let her fury out on Ichigo. Uryu sure as Hell wasn't going to do anything to stop or curve her rage.

_Bastard!_ Ichigo furiously thought. He rounded a corner and could see the Urahara Shop down the street. He doubled his speed, through the door open and slammed it shut behind him; he could hear Naoko run into the door as he held it shut.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Urahara chimed.

"Naoko…angry…chasing…" Ichigo panted.

Kisuke smirked behind his fan; he knew exactly why Naoko was acting so volatile. Yoruichi was the same around a certain week every month.

Earlier Kisuke had been cleaning out a closet and found a small brass whistle, when he blew into it, but it made no sound. It took him a few seconds to realize what he held. The ever dangerous light bulb went off in his head. _Oh this is just too good… _Urahara was looking for someone to give this to.

He reached into his robe and pulled out the small brass whistle.

"Here, just blow into this and Naoko will stop attacking you." Kisuke chirped as he handed the skeptical boy the whistle.

Ichigo was hesitant on taking it but then Naoko started barking and scratching at the door, almost breaking it down. He was desperate and desperate times called for desperate measures.

He slowly opened the door a crack and looked around; it was empty, void of its attack dog. He stepped out all the way and closed the door behind him. Naoko sauntered up; facing him it looked like a Western gun showdown. If tumbleweed had blown by it would've perfected the scene.

As Naoko lunged to Ichigo he whipped out and blew the brass whistle. Since Ichigo didn't hear anything he thought it was broken and Kisuke had tricked him until he looked down.

Naoko was curled up, twitching on the ground with her hands pressed against her ears. Then it dawned on Ichigo, Urahara had given him a dog whistle! _Oh, this is so bad…_

Naoko, now in human form, picked herself up and gave Ichigo a pained glare.

"What…the…Hell…was that?" She gasped.

Ichigo scared stiff merely stuttered. Naoko stood up and gave him an icy and fiery glare. "You better start running Ichigo, unless you're dumb enough to use that dog whistle again."

Even Yoruichi's Shunpo couldn't have matched the speed at which Ichigo ran...with Naoko at his heel. Meanwhile Urahara was laughing lightly at the spectacle.

"That was just too easy. But it was worth it."

* * *

***Yeah, hoped ya' liked. Please review.***


	14. A Mother's Worst Fear

A Mother's Worst Fear

***This one I've had in the workings for a while. It's pretty much what would happen if Uryu's mother saw him again after his encounter with Kurotsuchi and Tousen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's***

* * *

_I am going to kick Iemura's pompous loud mouth ass! This had better be important for him to have someone wake me from my nap. I've worked two double shifts on three hours of sleep! I know we're a tad short-handed but still!_

"There you are Sakura! Now come on, stop dragging your lazy feet!" Iemura barked.

_How would you like it if my lazy foot found its way up your ass?_ She snappishly thought.

"What could be so important that you needed to wake me of all people up?" Sakura asked.

"It was Captain Unohana who said to fetch you. She said you're going to be interested in this case that Captain Tousen brought in. Apparently among the drifters was a Quincy." Iemura explained, as the two walked down the bustling hall.

Sakura stopped mid-step. Her heart ceased beating, her blood froze and the world quickly spun her around_. A-A Quincy? H-How? Or better yet who?_

Iemura turned to see her standing rigidly and all the color drained from her face. For as long as he's known her he's never seen the fourth seat like this before. Stark terror and creeping panic lay thick on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked warily. This Quincy must be something to strike that kind of terror into the resolute Sakura.

The medic shook her head to try and clear it. Her heart restarted itself and the world righted itself. "I'm fine, now let's go." She steeled her nerves and walked past him.

Sakura firmly pushed open the doubled doors that lead to the emergency room. Her eyes widened when they caught sight of the powerless figure lying on the table at the center of the room. His black bangs, pale skin, silver glasses, lanky figure and Quincy styled outfit were unmistakable.

_Uryu..._That was the only comprehensible thought Sakura had before her world plunged into darkness and her body hit the floor.

* * *

Ever since the Ryoka had come Unohana's nights and days had been filled to the brim with tasks that all demanded her attention. But finally the night quieted down and Unohana was able to rest. She did so in her private room attached to her office. One that she used when she needed to slip away and take a breather or if anyone else needed too, like her fourth seat right now.

Said medic was laid on a soft futon with a thick blanket draped over her. She twitched, moaned and twisted around uneasily under the blanket. Sweat beaded her pale pain twisted visage. Sakura was muttering in her uneasy sleep, Unohana was able to pick out a few words like Uryu, sorry, why, my baby, no, and please.

The medical captain knew quite a bit about the Quincy medic's past. She knew what she had done in her pervious life, who she had left behind (her husband Ryuken, son Uryu and daughter Naoko), Unohana was aware that Sakura still had all her memories from her past life and her Quincy powers as well.

That was why Unohana thought Sakura would be interested in knowing that her son had somehow snuck into the Soul Society with a group of others. It was made more interesting that her son and fought and beaten Captain Kurotsuchi but was apprehended by Captain Tousen.

_It seems that boy is just as interesting as his mother_. She thought as she lightly sipped her tea and quietly watched over Sakura. Suddenly Sakura's eyes shot open and she bolted up right in a dazed shock. Her breathing was labored and she was covered in sweat and shaking.

Unohana didn't even twitch at her sudden jolt. But merely sipped her cooling tea and waited for the medic to collect herself. Sakura held her head in her hands as she tried to regain her breath and calm her palpitating heartbeat.

"Nightmare Sakura?" Unohana asked gently.

Sakura jumped, having not notice her captain sitting next to her, and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"I apologize. I shouldn't have asked you to help with that case. I had a very good idea who that boy was and yet I still asked you. I deeply apologize." The serene woman said softly.

Sakura briefly looked away, "Please Captain don't apologize. It-It was quite a shock to...to see him again. Is he..."

Unohana answered, "He's fine. His condition is stable but a little fragile. His wounds weren't very grave but he has a few serious burns on his arms and back. After I cleared him the guards immediately handcuffed him and placed him in the holding cell with the two other men that were brought here earlier."

Sakura slowly absorbed this information. Her son was alive albeit hurt and sitting in a jail cell. He was alive. That fact stuck out most in her head as if that simple phrase was too complex for her to wrap her head around. The tranquil captain could see her subordinate thinking deeply about all this. After all she had just seen her son again after almost fourteen years later.

Before she left Unohana leaned forward and said softly, "He's in cell number 75 if you want to see him again. He still has some wounds that need tending to. Please go only when you truly feel ready."

With that she left her stunned shaken medic with her thoughts.

* * *

Sakura treaded lightly through the halls to the cells where her son was being kept. She couldn't decide if it would be better to face him if he was awake or asleep. She decided it would be better if her were asleep she didn't think she could handle facing him just yet.

The guard at the top of the steps saw her coming and assumed attention. "Halt ma'am. Who are you and what squadron do you belong with and what is your purpose for being here?"

The Quincy medic let out a sharp irritated sight. "I'm the fourth seat of squad four Sakura Ishida. Captain Unohana ordered me to check and heal the wounds of the Ryoka."

The guard accepted the answer and led her down the steps and to the cell the drifters were being kept in. A large muscular dark skinned boy sat at the far wall in a chair and appeared to be asleep. A short but just as burly lighter skinned man (though hard to tell since her was wrapped head to toe in bandages) was snoring loudly on the top bed.

The boy on the bed below was sound asleep. Sakura had to fight the urge to take the blanket and tuck him in as if he were a little boy again. He was very pale, thin too and to Sakura very frail. The guard opened the cell door and returned to his post at the top of the stairs, he told her to give him a yell when she finished so he could open the door for her.

She silently kneeled down next to her injured and unconscious son. Sakura tentatively laid her hand on his forehead and stroked it with her thumb_. My poor baby boy. How on Earth did you end up like this? How did you even get into the Soul Society?_

He was so thin; she could see his pale skin stretched over his bones which jutted out giving him the appearance of a skeleton in a thin suit of skin. Fourteen years had passed but Sakura could still recognize Uryu as her son. He still had that same shade of ink black hair, long bangs that fell, framing his face and she sure that if she saw his eyes they would be the same deep cobalt blue they always were.

She removed her medical bag, opened it and dug out a few supplies. The medic took a seat on the edge of the bed and placed her hands over one of his arms and let the healing kido flow into his wounds.

_The best healing touch is with a mother's touch._

* * *

***Weird I know but just something I really wanted to do. Hope you like and please review.***


	15. Payback

Payback

***C'mon I'm cannot be the only one who wouldn't like to see this happen to Kurotsuchi.**

**Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.***

* * *

After becoming a captain Sakura Ishida had some business she had to take care of that could only be done if she ever became a captain like right now.

She leisurely strolled down the streets until she crossed paths with Captain Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant. Now Sakura actually liked Nemu, she was a sweet, kind, curious girl. Not to mention the budding relationship Sakura could see blooming between her son and Nemu. Though her captain was a different story...

"Hey Kurotsuchi!" Sakura called.

The scientifically eccentric captain stiffened at her voice and whipped around. "What do you want now woman?"

The fact that a Quincy had become a captain (not to mention that this Quincy's son was the one who had almost killed him) was quite irritating to him. A member of a species that he had spent so long researching almost to the point of extinction was now among the high ranking officers. And that this Quincy had been hiding in plain sight under Unohana's care just rubbed more salt in the wound.

She walked up to him, smiling prettily with her hands folding neatly in the sleeves of her robes. "Oh, nothing really except..."

Before Mayuri had a chance to react Sakura's fist came into contact with his mouth _hard_ and actually knocking him to the ground. He sat up, rubbing his jaw and was about to scream at her for doing that until the Quincy captain's foot struck him on his side.

"What...the Hell was that for?" He wheezed.

Sakura stood, looming over him with her arms crossed over her chest. "The punch was for experimenting on my father-in-law. The kick was for trying to do the same to my son. Don't you ever come near my family with any ill intent!"

With that said Sakura turned on her heel and walked away. As she passed Nemu, Sakura gave a quick bow of her head, "Nemu."

The lieutenant returned the gesture, "Captain Ishida."

Sakura had never felt more happy and proud of herself in a long time then she did right now. _That'll teach him._

* * *

***A short little revenge piece. It would be so awesome if someone actually punched that clown faced creep. Please review.***


	16. No Audiences Allowed

No Audiences Allowed

***Ichigo and Uryu get look at a secret passion of Naoko's**

**Please review, Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything by Edvard Grieg***

* * *

Ichigo was desperate. He needed help studying for a History test and since Uryu was at the top of their class for a reason he decided to ask him for help. Uryu was a _tad_ reluctant but after constant pestering from Ichigo he relented.

Uryu had taken him to his grandmother's to study since Naoko needed help with her math homework. The girl can speak four languages and read advanced books but she can't add two plus two. The boys were situated on the couch alone. The academic teen quizzed Ichigo on historical facts and figures. Uryu was becoming quite entertained at Ichigo's frustration.

The tangerine haired teen suddenly perked up.

"Hey do you hear that?" He asked quietly.

"Hear what-", Uryu was about to ask before being shushed by Ichigo.

"Listen."Ichigo ordered.

The two fell silent and caught the sound of classical music wafting from upstairs. Curiosities piqued the boys put their studies aside and climbed upstairs. They followed the music to the far end of the hall and in the last room. Uryu and Ichigo quietly slipped inside the large room that looked like a dance studio. They spot a stereo playing _In the Hall of the Mountain King,_ a piece written by Edvard Grieg.

But what they saw was...well...quite shocking. Of all people to be doing _this_ they never expected _her_. Ichigo and Uryu exchanged surprised and stunned looks.

Naoko Ishida was doing ballet. She wore a white leotard with a small skirt and worn pale pink _en pointe_ ballet shoes. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few strands falling around her face. She had a look of pure concentration as she tiptoed around the floor gracefully.

Her legs were perfectly straight and she swung them in high arcs in the air in time with the music. As the music picked up speed so did her movements. Naoko spun her body and moved her arms fluidly. She had the grace and elegance of an experienced ballerina. All of her leaps and bounds were high and she could do perfect mid-air splits.

The speed of the music picked up more and Naoko twirled her body around, executing perfect positions. When the song ended so did Naoko and she gradually slowed to a halt. Ichigo and Uryu were very tempted to burst out clapping.

Naoko did not look at them but merely grabbed a towel nearby and draped it over her neck and reached for a bottle of water. She didn't even turn to them when she said,

"I do not perform for an audience, gentlemen. Do not let me catch either of you spying on my practice again."

* * *

***Yeah random bit but I thought it would be cool for Naoko to be able to do ballet.**

**Please review***


	17. Reading Aloud

Reading Aloud

***Personally I think this is a cute little sibling love one-shot. This is just sibling love that's it a brother and sister who care and respect each other. So no incest and should not be interpreted as such.**

**Please review. If you guys are reading this than SymphonysPianist's plan worked. For those of you having trouble updating just check out her latest chapter for help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just Naoko (OC)***

* * *

Naoko couldn't sleep, that much she was sure of. The reason behind her insomnia was a bit trickier. Her body was exhausted but not her mind, her eye lids wanted to close but they would just pop back open and her body did not want to relax and give into sleep.

She tossed and turned in her soft bed. This wasn't her actual bed; she was staying with her father and brother this time. Periodically she switched homes she stayed at for days or weeks at a time, either here or at her Grandmother's. But the difference in bedding should not be the main cause for slumber to elude her.

Again she changed positions from lying on her stomach to flopping down onto her back and glaring at the ceiling. The lack of sleep was making her irritable and she was about to start howling or rip something to shreds. Naoko looked to her left and saw a leather bound tome sitting on her desk.

Naoko kicked off her blankets, stood up and grabbed the book. It had _Grimm's Fairytales_ _&_ _other stories_ written in swirling gold letters. The tired Quincy recalled from her youth how being read to helped her fall asleep. Now she just had to find someone to read to her. She glanced at her clock, _brother should still be awake._

* * *

Uryu sat in his bed with his knees drawn up and his sketch pad of designs in front of him. He tapped his pencil lightly on his lips in thought. The design was not going the way he wanted and he couldn't figure out why. Suddenly there was a light knock on his door.

"Come in," he said still glaring at the design.

Naoko stepped in wearing grey flannel pajamas, her hair was disheveled and she was holding a thick old looking book.

_Seriously even when it comes to sleep wear. I'm seriously starting to think she has chrome-phobia or something. _

"Do you want something Naoko?" He asked as he put away his stuff.

She shifted uncomfortably and bit her lip.

"Um...could you...No never mind its stupid." She said quickly.

"Hold on a second. If you need something I'll help you. What is it?" Uryu asked.

"Promise not to laugh?" His sister asked hesitantly.

Uryu nodded.

Naoko took a deep breath, "Well I can't sleep and I was wondering if you could...maybe...read to me?"

She winced at the last part, waiting for Uryu to either laugh or reprimand her for asking such a childish favor. But he didn't.

"Alright, come up here and I'll read to you." Uryu agreed as he moved over in his bed to make room for Naoko.

Naoko stared at him blankly for a few moments in surprise that he had agreed. She climbed onto his bed next to him and handed him the book. Uryu wrapped one arm around his sister's shoulders and opened the dusty tome.

"So which one?" He asked.

"That one." Naoko pointed to _The Twelve Dancing Princesses_ on the contents page.

"Really?" Uryu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naoko nodded.

Uryu shrugged and flipped the pages to the story, "Alright then."

Naoko couldn't understand how the sound of someone's soft elegant voice could bring a time old story to vibrant life. Her brother wove the tale with his silky voice. The thrum of vocal cords vibrating under her ear as she laid her head. She could feel her frantic mind calming down, her eyes fluttering shut and her muscles unwinding.

Uryu finished the story and looked down to see his slumbering sister. He couldn't help but smile at how adorably harmless she looked. Uryu quietly closed the book and set it on the floor. He pulled his blanket from under Naoko, careful not to disturb her and draped it over her.

"Goodnight Naoko, sleep well little sister."

* * *

***Come on was that cute or what? Please review.* **


	18. Mr Rochester's Advice

Mr. Rochester's Advice

***I found this quote in **_**Jane Eyre**_** and thought perfect for this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything from Jane Eyre.***

* * *

Naoko sat, perched on a tree branch. Her legs crossed at the ankles dangled under her. The Quincy had her nose in a book, a Victorian era book by a Charlotte Brontë. It was a book Naoko quite enjoyed; it was about a young woman who challenges Victorian ideals and social class.

A pair of teens, a young man and woman walked past and stopped under the tree Naoko sat in. The young man was her brother, Uryu smiling foolishly as his "date" (Naoko shudders at the word) Orihime laughs and talks nonsensically about some trivial thing.

The couple parted and when Orihime was far enough away, which for Naoko is never far enough, the Quincy lass jumped down from her perch, book still open in her hand. Uryu was unfazed by his sister's sudden appearance; he wore a dreamy silly expression. Naoko rolled her eyes.

"Brother, a word of advice. Here's a quote I really think you should keep in mind. 'A woman who could betray me for such a rival was not worth contending for; she deserved only scorn; less, however, than I, who had been her dupe.'" Naoko quoted.

That silly expression fell from Uryu's face and replaced with one of suspicious and annoyance.

He narrows his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Naoko sighed, "It's just...a piece of advice from a Victorian author that I think...you should keep in mind. That's all. So when that busty red head dumps you for Ichigo, you can't say no one warned you or tried to help."

"Thanks but no thanks Naoko. I don't need your help, Orihime is interested in me. She's given up on chasing Ichigo; she's accepted that he wants to be with Rukia." Uryu spat icily.

"Yeah...just keep telling yourself that." Naoko muttered under her breath.

* * *

***Just a little bit for a book I had to read for school, I actually like it. The quote was from Mr. Rochester who explains to Jane about this French lover he had and how she dumped him for someone else. Its good book and a classic for a reason.***

**Please review***


	19. Swallow One's Pain

Swallow One's Pain

***This is proof of my Ishihime hatred and Naoko's too. But it also shows what a little sister will do for her older brother's happiness.**

**Please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.***

**

* * *

**

It was a bright sunny day at the park and pleasantly cool in the shade of the tree that loving couple sat under. Yumichika sighed with content and shifted his arm that was wrapped around his companion. She was one of the reasons he didn't mind having a mission in the Living World.

Naoko rested her head on his slim shoulder and gently curled her fingers loosely around his hand. This was the type of peace and happiness that the normally tense Quincy savored. At least until she caught sight of another couple a little far off.

Yumichika could feel Naoko's body tense, her reiatsu condense and he could hear a deep threatening growl emitting from her. She sat up and rigid, her eyes fixated narrowly on the couple. The feathered Reaper followed her gaze and saw why.

Uryu and Orihime were holding hands, talking, laughing and smiling.

The vain man nodded slowly to himself at the realization of her distress. He gently pulled her back closer to him but she still felt rigid and tense.

"I just don't understand," He said softly. Naoko perked up and looked at him.

"If you oppose them seeing each other so much why don't you say something?"

Her enchanting blue eyes darted away, her shoulders slumped and she gave a tired sigh. This is the first time Yumichika is voicing his curiosity about her behavior towards the healer and archer.

"What am I supposed to say? My brother has led quite the...misfortunate life and he deserves, no needs, every bit of happiness he gets. If being with Orihime makes him happy, then I have no right to take that away from him just because I don't like it. Everyone already labels me as the jealous bitch of the group because I don't like Orihime already." Naoko explained with an exasperated voice. As though she's explained this a million times and each time it gets harder to tell.

Yumichika leaned forward to look at her face and he caught sight of glittering trails of tears on her cheeks. It was a wonder at how she could keep her voice so even and devoid of emotion when she was crying.

"So I merely suck it up and swallow my pain. I'm sure it'll go away eventually." She finished.

The feathered Reaper knew very well that this wasn't going to go away if she ignored it. He has seen what stifling your emotions can do to you; he's seen the proof in his love's brother and father. It was far from beautiful.

To remedy this he gently pulled her closer to him and let her head loll onto his chest. Naoko had this personal motto to never cry or shed tears in front of anyone. So instead she buried her face in his slim chest and started sobbing.

"Shh, it's alright, it's alright." He softly murmured in her ear as he stroked her hair.

By the sound of her painful muffled wails he could tell how much her brother's relationship was killing her and yet Naoko bit back any retort or protest just so Uryu can be happy.

"I just...I hate it! I can't stand them together! But...But I can't do anything." Naoko sobbed. "I'm so...weak...and nothing short of being an ugly jealous cretin."

Yumichika jumped at hearing this. He gently pulled Naoko away and tipped her face up to face his. His lilac orbs gazed strongly into her shimmering cobalt blue eyes.

"You are not weak understand? It takes great strength to put aside your desires for the happiness of someone else. You're not weak at all, you're very strong and don't you ever say you're ugly. You my dear are quite beautiful and angelic. " He whispered reassuringly.

Naoko's sobs ceased and her breathing calmed down. She settled herself up next to him, her head resting on his chest and letting Yumichika gently stroke and kiss her fingers.

"Feel better now?" He asked.

Naoko sniffled and nodded. "Yes, I feel better. Thank you for letting me cry like that, I know it wasn't a picturesque way for us to spend the day."

Yumichika kissed the top of her head, inhaling her enthralling pheromones. "As long as you're happy my dear and we're together, we can spend the day anyway you want."

* * *

***Turned into a bit of a YumiXOC romance one-shot huh? Oh well I like it. Please review***


	20. Sibling Comfort

Sibling Comfort

***How does one sibling help another through an upsetting break up?**

**Please Review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's***

* * *

_I warned him. I warned him._ Naoko mulled over as she walked to the door of her brother's apartment.

She juggled the heavy bag in one arm and opening the door, which to her surprise was unlocked.

"Hey, brother you in here?" Naoko asked loudly as she sauntered in and placed her bag on the nearby kitchen table.

Uryu was laying on the couch with his back to Naoko. He lifted his head wearily, his hair was a little matted and sticking to his cheeks; the younger sibling could see his eyes were pink and puffy.

_Has brother been...crying?_ There's a thought Naoko didn't want to think too much on.

"So this is where you've been hiding out huh?" She stated as she started grabbing things out of the bag.

"Where else would I be?" Uryu said his voice thick with emotion.

Naoko suddenly felt awkward. She wasn't used to seeing Uryu...hurt emotionally at least.

"I brought some homemade miso mackerel soup and dessert." Naoko says softly. Uryu lies back down but not before Naoko see his empty, glassy and heartbreaking eyes.

She quietly saunters over to the couch and sits on the edge next him. The little sister gently touched his shoulder.

"Listen," She says tenderly. "She's not worth shedding tears over. I know it hurts but it'll pass. It's Orihime's loss by leaving you."

Uryu sighs tiredly, "If you're trying to cheer me up your doing a bang up job."

"Brother...she's a two-timing tramp. She dumped you the minute she thought Ichigo was available, tried to kiss him, Rukia mauled her (which was pretty awesome) and from what I've heard Orihime is trying to play the victim in all this."

"Once again you're doing a great job cheering me up."

"What I'm trying to say is, she's not worth crying over but I know you still might because the sting of the rejection still hurts. But you know you don't have to bear that pain alone. You've always made time when I needed you and I'm going to do the same for you. So roll over and talk to me," She said tenderly.

Uryu rolled his eyes but smirked at the possibly unintended dog related pun Naoko just made and did as she said.

"Come on talk to me," Naoko prodded.

"About what?" Uryu said tiredly.

"Well for one how about how you're feeling? It's best to get everything out now and not bottle it up, like I know you're prone to do."

"I am not prone to bottling up my emotions, little sister," Uryu retorted.

Naoko gave him an unconvinced look.

The older Quincy sighed, "Fine I guess I'm just feeling...hurt, used, rejected and just plain terrible. I was willing to throw away everything for her, in Hueco Mundo I basically laid down my life for her but everything I did was futile. She set her sights on Ichigo and she was blind to everyone else but I was worse I still kept trying to get her attention like a love-sick fool."

"That's good keep going. Got anything more?" The younger lass prompted.

"More? Please I could go on and on about how unfair it all is. Like how it isn't fair that the one woman I deeply cared about threw me aside like I was nothing! It was like I didn't even matter to her." Uryu began to rant.

Naoko smiled. She was glad her brother was expressing all these negative feelings; it would help him in the long run.

"Hold that thought, I'll fix us up some soup and we can continue this hateful ranting. You can't rant on an empty stomach," Naoko giggled as she ambled to the kitchen smiling.

* * *

***There, sorry for the long wait. I'm stuck as to what to do now in The Royal Line. I don't know if I should post a flash-back chapter next or finish the one I'm working on. Whatever please review.***


	21. Sparkling

Sparkling

***This is for all you Twilight lovers/haters out there. : )**

**Please Review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Twilight, just the OC's***

* * *

Naoko crouched stealthy in a leafy tree. She clutched the bucket she held closer to her chest, careful not to spill any of its contents. She had to wait and wait she shall for it would be worth it.

_Mock my choices of literature will you? Well you're going to pay for that._ She mentally hissed.

Suddenly her target appeared perfectly within range. In a fluid moment Naoko held out her bucket and smoothly flipped it upside down, bombarding her target.

Uryu unexpectedly found himself hit with a wave of something…glittery.

_What the Hell?_ He thought as he tried to brush it off.

Naoko hoped down from her perch with her hands on her hips and one hand clutching the bucket. She looked smugly pleased about her trick.

"There now you're a sparkly vampire! Ha!" She laughed as she pointed to him.

Uryu would've retorted but he busy was sputtering and trying to spit out the glitter that got in his mouth. He shook his head, in vain, trying to shake the twinkling dust off.

His sister sauntered off feeling quite proud at having avenged her once sullied vampires.

The next day Uryu still had a noticeable amount of glitter on him that a lot of the girls started to think he either truly was gay or he had turned into one of the Cullens. Ichigo still hasn't stopped laughing.

* * *

***Oh c'mon that was funny. Who here doesn't think a shirtless sparkling Uryu isn't sexy? Personally I'm getting a nosebleed just thinking about it.***


	22. Girly

Girly

***Oh c'mon I'm not the only one who's thinking it.**

**Please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.***

* * *

A new school year for most means a new look. So Uryu decided to try something new with his bangs.

"Are you coming brother? We're gonna be late." Naoko hollered from downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Uryu snapped back.

"Sheesh, you always complain about me taking my time in the morning." The younger sibling rolled her eyes as Uryu finally came downstairs.

"Well pardon me," Uryu ran his fingers through his combed over bang. "So do you like it?"

Naoko looked at him for a few minutes before speaking.

"You look like a girl."

* * *

***Yeah, just me and Naoko expressing our opinion. Personally I don't really care for Uryu's new look, I liked it the old way.***


	23. Butterfly

Butterfly

***A short cute one-short about Naoko and Yoruichi.**

**Please review and I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.***

* * *

"Alright for today we'll...Naoko? Naoko?" Yoruichi said when she turned around and saw her five-year old apprentice was gone.

Yoruichi, luckily, found her quickly. The little girl was crouched down, her knees drawn up to her chest. She was crouched close to the edge of the clearing near some long grass. Since her back was to Yoruichi, the feline woman couldn't see what had captivated her student's attention.

"Naoko what are you—" But she was cut off by the young girl as she shushed her.

Wondering what on earth could hold a young child's attention for so long Yoruichi quietly crept up next her. A small white and green was perched on a long blade of grass, slowly moving its wings.

Naoko slowly outstretched her hand and put her tiny finger near the delicate simple insect. She kept her hand steady as the insect tentatively crawled onto her finger. Naoko slowly leaned back and sat down on the ground observing the tiny thing.

She smiled proudly and held up her hand to show Yoruichi, "Look Yoruichi-sensei I caught by being patient like you taught me."

Yoruichi was impressed. The little girl actually sat down and patiently caught her prey, unlike others her age who would've gone off and chased it. This child retained information from past lessons and applied them in real life. When Naoko's grandparents had said she was different, that may have been a bit of an ambiguous understatement.

_Training and teaching this kid...may not be a waste of time after all._ The feline woman thought as she took the young jubilant girl's hand and they resumed walked down the path.

* * *

**Pointless? Yes.**

**Cute? Yes.**

**Review? I hope so. **


	24. War Zone

War Zone

***Okay, I have seriously wanted to do this one for a long time but just never got around to it till now. I think this is a tad funny. Please review and I don't own Bleach, just the OCs.***

* * *

The oldest living Ishida blinked her eyes in surprise and shock. She wasn't entirely sure the scene in front of her was registering. The furniture was quite torn up, spilling out cotton and stuffing. Tables and chairs were overturned, lamps knocked over, shredded books and papers littering the ground. There were also disturbing claw marks imbedded on the wooden floor and the walls, it looked as though Hollows had a wrestling match in here.

No, if that were the case there'd be _less_ damage.

Setsuna knew quite well how..._difficult_ Naoko can be when she falls ill but this...is a new one for her.

Her son had protested on having Naoko rest at his home with him and Uryu, saying she could get better care at the clinic. But Setsuna had countered saying this would be a nice chance for them to bond. The look on his face when he realized his mother wasn't going to budge was priceless. One of the absolutely rare moments Ryuken let his stony mask give way to one of annoyance.

The elderly woman carefully stepped around a broken potted plant. There were certain requirements when taking care of Naoko. _One's he would've learned if he had taken the time to actually bond, that meant speaking, with her._

Her attention was turned when she heard a pained and tired groan. Ryuken grabbed a hold of the back of the couch and pulled himself up. He looked as disheveled as the room. His hair was a mess, his clothes torn, scratch and bite marks decorated his arms and probably other parts of him too. Setsuna pressed her hand to her mouth to keep herself from giggling.

He ran his hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses before speaking, "What are you doing here Mother?"

Setsuna cleared her throat, trying to stifle another giggling bout, "I merely stopped by to see how the three of you were fairing. By the looks of the room and you I'm going to venture a guess and say not well.

Ryuken narrowed his eyes. He hated how his mother managed to make him feel like a foolish child. She knew something that could've prevented this whole catastrophe but refrained from telling him so he would surly fail.

"Where's Uryu?" Setsuna asked realizing her grandson's absence.

"Here," He said weakly as he tried to wave his arm, but seemed to lack the energy. The poor kid was half buried and half pinned under two chairs and a pile of books. From what Setsuna could see, he was just as disheveled as his father.

"What are you doing here Mother?" Ryuken repeated a little more tersely.

"Well, I thought I'd drop off a few provisions to make taking care of Naoko a little easier," She explained as she placed a small bag on a still upright table.

"A bottle of her antibiotic prescription in liquid form because I'm sure you've realized...Naoko doesn't take pills very well. She seems to have a sensitive gag reflex when it comes to swallowing things whole. I also brought mint tea; she loves how well it soothes her throat. There's her favorite pajamas she only wears when she's sick and a few other comforts specific in making her feel better," She said happily as if this were completely normal.

The elderly woman continued, "Also a few warnings. When Naoko develops a fever there's the risk she'll become delirious and perhaps volatile and if she feels threatened she will transform into her canine self. So approach her with caution.

She can also be a tad whiny and irritable and impatient but that's only because she's in discomfort and can't get immediate long lasting relief. What else? Oh yes, don't try and force her to take her medicine that means no wrestling her to the ground and shoving it down her throat."

"That would've worked if _somebody_ had held on to her a little longer," Ryuken growled.

"What do you mean if I held on longer?" Uryu cried out in defense. "If you had the medicine on hand and didn't hesitate when I got her mouth open-!"

"Well pardon me for not wanting to lose an arm by sticking it down her throat! Besides you're heavier than she is, pinning her down and holding her shouldn't have been a problem!"

"Yeah, if she wasn't rolling and squirming underneath! It was like wrestling an alligator!"

"Boys please! Allow me to finish. You just need to approach her with caution and ask her nicely to take the medicine. 9 times out of 10 she will," She lectured.

"Grandmother, why didn't you tell us this stuff before hand?" Uryu asked politely.

"Well, if I had, you and your father wouldn't have listened or heeded my words. Besides experience is the best teacher," Setsuna said sagely.

"Why don't you just admit that you like seeing us suffer?" Ryuken hissed.

_Us?_ Uryu quirked a dubious eyebrow.

"Come now Ryuken, what sort of mother takes pleasure in seeing her child suffer hmm? Well I've given my two cents, so I hope the next few days will go a bit smoother," Setsuna giggled as she departed.

The two men heard scratching right above them on the second floor. Normally someone would've jumped but the two knew the source, Naoko was prowling around fevered, delirious and violent.

Ryuken snatched the bottle of medicine and tossed it to Uryu who had finally freed himself.

"You give Naoko her medicine and I'll clean up down here," He ordered. "And before you say anything you have a better chance of getting that down her throat than I do."

Uryu knew he had a point. The claws scratching wood echoed again from upstairs. For once he actually wanted to be hunting blood thirsty Hollows then face his sister.

* * *

***Naoko sounds like quite the beast when she's sick, just like me right now, damn cold season. Seriously people don't know how to cover their mouths. **

**Please review.***


	25. A Mother's Day Special

A Mother's Day Special

***Just a special Angst/Family one-shot for this mom appreciation day. **

**Please Review and I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.***

* * *

All mother's like to believe they know everything about their children. That they know them better then they know themselves. But that is rarely the case, though no mother will admit that.

Setsuna is one of them.

She'll admit it only to herself. Sadly she knows more about her granddaughter than her own son. Ryuken has always been distant, in every sense of the word. But a mother is supposed to have that special connection that allows her to know or figure out everything about their children.

Thought it is true that Setsuna knows exactly what buttons to press to jovially agitate her son. It doesn't make up for the poor strained condition their relationship is in or has always been in. It's difficult to tell when this one-sided animosity began.

"Madame Ishida," one of the nurses at the hospice clinic Setsuna owned and ran spoke up.

The kimono clad woman looked up to see her employee holding a large impressive vase of roses in an assortment of colors. The younger woman set them on the table in front of her superior.

"Looks like you're in someone's good graces," She chirped as she left the room.

Nestled in the boquet was simple Mother's Day card.

_There are a few good perks as to not knowing your child very well, she_ thought as she gently sniffed the delicate flowers. _And that is all the nice little surprises you get when they do something like this._

* * *

***Happy Mother's Day y'all! :D Please review and don't forget to tell your mom you love her.***


	26. Missing that other half

Missing That Other Half

***Lately I've been reading up on twins and other related topics. In my fanfics Naoko and Uryu's mother is an identical twin (see reference in **_**Keeping your guard up**_**) and I thought to branch off on that idea. **

**Please review and I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.***

* * *

Even if one despises their other twin half, they still can't bear to be apart. They are bound together by a thick, heavy invisible chain. The theory about twins wanting (almost needing) to be near or with their other half was obvious during their childhood.

Even if Sada wailed and beat Sakura neither girl would part from the other's company. When they were in school even up to high school the girls had to be kept in the same class most of the time but at different ends of the room. If they weren't Sada would become surly, cranky and volatile, while Sakura became depressed, tired and anxious.

No one could really define it or understand. They merely accepted it.

But when Sada ran away from home when they were both seventeen, Sakura began to feel constant varying pains in her chest. Ranging from an annoying burning to a sharp stabbing pain. But the worst was the light feathery sting crawling over her heart. The phantom touch of warm fingers toying with her heart saying _you are half empty without me and you always will be._

It only got worse when after two years of searching she was proclaimed dead. Then the pangs turned into sharp bursts of misery. For quite some time she was quiet and melancholic but when anyone tried to have her open up on the subject of her sister's death, she would lash out even at Ryuken or her best friends Masaki and Mihana.

_They don't understand. They'll never understand. They don't know what it's like...to be missing half yourself...a half that'll __never__ be restored. It will always linger and weigh one down with its ghostly feeling. _Sakura often thought bitterly.

Slowly though that pain became tolerable. Her angst, bitter feelings died away, but not completely. But to this day Sakura still feels great discomfort whenever the topic of 'twins' or anything of the like is brought up.

The ghostly fingers touching her heart, blurred shadows skittering on the edge of her vision, and ethereal sounds echo in her ears when there is nothing but silence. Proof of what happens when twins are separated. It is impossible because they are always connected even in the afterlife to the point where one twin can swear that the other is standing next to them. Only to turn their heads and see that they were wrong.

* * *

***That turned out semi-okay I guess. I'm going to allow people to leave anonymous reviews now but if I find one flame...Well let's just say it won't be pretty. So please review. :D***


	27. Forgiving the Gravedigger

Forgiving the Gravedigger

***Takes place a little after the ending of **_**A Sister's Strength**_** where Kisuke and Setsuna are talking. If you think about it Kisuke is sort of responsible for the death of her husband. Please review and I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.***

* * *

Setsuna Ishida has been known to forgive many people and overlook many things. Even at a much younger age she knew that life was too short to keep petty grudges or vows for revenge, she saw no point. But right now Kisuke Urahara is on his hands and knees, with his hat off, begging for forgiveness. She isn't sure she has the strength to give it to him.

Her husband, a man that saved her life countless times, became her friend when she had none, and someone she could love without any worries over how it would affect her family's status and such. A kind man who was ripped away from her, Setsuna has pity on her grandson for having to witness his grandfather's death.

She had always thought that it was a mere accident on the Soul Reapers part and that it was merely his time to die. But after hearing her grandson's tale of when he and his friends invaded the Soul Society and Uyru's confrontation with Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Setsuna is positive now that the nightmares she had of her husband being tortured, not long after he passed weren't just caused by her grief stricken psyche) and now parts of Kisuke's past, the wise woman doesn't know what to think or do.

The only part that is making this harder or easier, Setsuna can't tell, is that the sadistic man responsible is dead.

"What exactly is it that you want for me to forgive you for Kisuke?" Setsuna asks a tad icily.

Kisuke winces, though he feels he deserves to be spoken in such a tone. He replies trying to sound humble, "I'm not really looking for forgiveness but I merely wanted to apologize. I was the one who let Mayuri out of the Maggots Nest when he was put there for a good reason," (a reason Kisuke will not unveil to anyone) "it's my fault. If I left him there then maybe—"

Setsuna cuts him off, "Stop."

Kisuke lifts his gaze a little from the floor to the old woman. She's standing stiffly and has her eyes closed, she appears to be meditating. _Either on killing me or having Ryuken or Uryu do it. I'm sure they'd love a piece of me._ Kisuke thinks with a bit of fear.

Finally she sighs and let's her shoulders fall, for a moment she really looks like a frail old woman. Setsuna opens her eyes and shots Kisuke a tired worn gaze.

"It was a mistake you made over a century ago. You couldn't have known what sort of repercussions would happen upon releasing him. I know that people like to believe in giving second chances and hope that that person would take it and change their ways for the better. But that doesn't always work out now does it?" She spoke with a strained voice that still held a bit of strong regality.

_There are times, like right now, when Setsuna's royal breeding and grooming really shows through._ Kisuke muses.

"I'm not blaming you for anything Mayuri Kurotsuchi has done. Neither of you had any other connection then you releasing him from prison. And I don't believe you should be blaming yourself for any of this. But I do accept your apology even though you shouldn't be apologizing for something you were not blamed for. Though be warned if Ryuken or Sakura or my grandchildren got word of this I highly doubt they'd be as accepting." She added.

Kisuke slowly stood up and rubbed his head sheepishly. He knew very well she had a point.

"Still I feel as though I'm to blame for all the trouble Mayuri caused," Kisuke said solemnly.

Setsuna sighs and waves her hand tiredly, "Kisuke _please_, can we just bury this hatchet already? I understand you feel guilty and I'm saying you shouldn't. Now may we please drop this? I've come to terms with my husband's death so..."

Kisuke picks up on what she's trying to say. He nods and keeps his mouth shut and lets their normal comfortable silence blanket them again.

* * *

***Take this however you like just please review.***


	28. A Father's Day Special

A Father's Day Special

***It's only fair that I do a Father's day piece since I did one for Mother's Day. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's.***

* * *

It had been a long day, just like every other though this time Ryuken had been able to sneak away a little earlier than usual. The house was quiet as he expected so either both Naoko and Uryu were asleep or out hunting Hollows. He hoped it was the former but highly suspected it was the latter.

"Your home early," said Naoko.

Ryuken's whipped in her direction. She was in the living room which was right across from the dining room where head currently was. Naoko was dressed in her pajamas and a silk robe; she sat on the arm of the plush couch.

"What are you doing up so late?" Ryuken asked trying not to let his fatigue show.

Naoko shrugged as she stood from her perch.

"I just wanted to do this before it got too late," She said casually as she glanced at her silver wrist watch.

"Do what?"

"This."

Suddenly Naoko wrapped her arms around her father in a surprise hug. Ryuken stiffened up and was about to shove her away but decided against it. He was too tired to really care and it felt...nice.

"Happy Father's Day Dad," Naoko murmured, and then she added, "from me _and_ Brother."

Ryuken gave her a soft tired smile and wrapped one arm around her, "Thank you."

* * *

***Cute huh? Well this was just a short piece to commemorate all the dads out there.***


End file.
